Teras Buster
Appearance Although a stubbled young man in his early 20s, overcast eyes with dark crimson irises betray Teras's discarded humanity. His handsome face is defined by a wide sculpted chin, sleepy eyelids, and enigmatic expression. Long, wild platinum hair runs down to the back of his neck with bangs shifting over his eyes. Due to his deathly pale skin and tendency to wander paranoia has begun to spread of the “The Lost Specter” amongst fearful common folk. His build is toned and muscular, necessary for the new silver and steel longswords sheathed on his back and even while slouching he stands above most men. A long padded dusky red tunic runs down the length of his body and over his thighs, covered by dull grey leather plates along his torso. Wrapped across his chest are two straps with small holsters carrying glass vials with murky liquid tied to a satchel by his hip containing peculiar dried herbs and stones. A steel layered pauldron protects his right shoulder while linen wrappings run beneath the sleeve of his left arm. Soft brown boots mask his footsteps with the only other protection on his legs being simple dark leggings with iron plates hammered in for the knees. He strides with a slouched posture and downcast gaze, and in combat he is an awkward mess of silver and blood, the jaggedly carved scars of old slashes and darkened veins fully exposed on the pulled back sleeve of his left arm. Beneath his bottom lip are red tattoos of sharp fangs where canine teeth would normally protrude, a reminder of his half-monstrous form. Personality In an initial meeting one may find him dopey and distant, speaking little except for small comments as his focus seems to constantly wander off. Despite this he is often found with his nose stuck in some book regarding the anatomy of monsters and new uses for their organs in his quest to strengthen his body and is surprisingly rational. His constant need for self-improvement is typically met by his intense studies. Due to his primarily solitary lifestyle he has difficulties reading emotions and speaking with people even if he wants to speak with someone, which is one of the few things that frustrates him. In battle he typically has a panicked expression as he attempts to find his bearings. Backstory Teras lived in the isolated town of Kynigos in a valley away from immediate civilization. His parents Geralt and Triss as well as his younger sister Carmen owned a humble farm that flourished beside the river valley. Although the town was sleepy and uneventful, they decided it would be best to have a town militia in case of emergencies and Geralt was one of the volunteer soldiers. However, on a fateful night when Teras was 16, a sphinx with a distinctly mangled face descended from the mountains and attacked the town. The militia was called upon to fight but before Geralt left he his son an old leather-wrapped paring dagger, a vial of murky brown liquid, and a dusty grimoire, explaining that the book will tell Teras everything he needs to know should he die in battle. The violence grew uncontrollably as militia fighters were slaughtered one after the other and Triss took Teras and his sister and ran. However, the sphinx descended upon the fleeing party and slaughtered Teras's mother with Carmen nowhere to be seen. Alone in the woods, Teras finally opened the Grimoire and discovered a letter describing Geralt's past as a blood hunter, a sect of monster hunters that performed a dark rite by consuming a liquid called The Hunter's Bane that granted them the power to cast spells at the cost of their life force and humanity. The ritual almost makes the hunter infertile, meaning that both Teras and Carmen were adopted. Filled with rage for the loss of his parents and vengeance towards the sphinx, Téras drank the Hunter’s Bane which causes him to go mad and delirious in the woods until he finally managed to grapple his mind down and settle. The ritual had other effects including draining the color from his skin and hair while making his irises bloodshot. Teras finally studied the grimoire, a tome detailing the way of the blood hunter, and lives in the woods away from civilization for almost six years, practicing in seclusion. His life as a hermit ends and life as a runaway begins when he steals money from a renowned nobleman and purchases the equipment and study material he would need before going in to hiding, eventually coming upon the party, a group of other runaway criminals. Relationships Creed Bla bla bla Julian Bla bla bla Claire Bla bla bla Webb Bla bla bla Anastasia Bla bla bla Anid Bla bla bla Sebastian Bla bla bla Character Information Skills/Stats Stats: * Willpower - High * Strength - High * Intelligence - High * Magic - Neutral * Resistance - Neutral * Defense - Neutral * Luck - Neutral * Charisma - Low * Perception - Low * Dexterity - Low Alchemy Recipes: * Poison mutation slime * Freeze coyote slime * Confusion peryton antler secretion * Chimera flame Inventory * One steel and one silvered longsword hang on his back * Steel crossbow * A few vials of monster tonics are holstered on a strap * Winter clothes * Pouch of various dried herbs and plants * Enhanced alchemy kit * Old paring knife * Monster notebook * Strange faded leather book. * Linen bandages * 2 weeks of supplies * 30 Gold Spells * Blood curse of mutual suffering - If Teras rolls a natural 12 or higher on a melee attack roll, the target is affected by a curse. If the target hits Teras back, they take the same amount of damage. * Rite of the Flame * Rite of the Storm * Blood Curse of the fallen puppet - If Teras slays a medium or smaller target with a melee weapon, he can instill temporary life within the target, commanding it for a single round before it falls limp. Quotes * "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm." Trivia * Teras is based off of Matthew Mercer's blood hunter class, particularly the Order of the Mutant subclass. * Teras is also based off of the book series Witcher by Andrzej Sapkowski, particularly the witcher Geralt of Rivia whom his father is named after. * The last name Buster was chosen because Ackrel was inspired by Final Fantasy's Cloud Strife and his giant blade the Buster Sword. =